A large communication network infrastructure, such as the Internet, is composed of many smaller communication networks, such as wide and local area networks. Depending on their communication function, the network components connected to the network infrastructure can be typically divided into three categories: end-systems, intermediate systems and media devices. End-systems typically comprise mainframes, workstations, printers and terminal servers. Intermediate systems typically comprise routers for providing connectivity between (among) wide area networks or between (among) local networks using different protocols. Media systems comprise bridges, hubs and repeaters. Bridges, hubs and repeaters can be used to connect two or more local area network sections together. Hubs and repeaters can also be used to form a local area network section. Broadly, all network components can be considered as network nodes that communicate with one another according to predetermined protocols by means of local area section(s), local area networks, wide area network(s), or the Internet, depending on the communication path required. Since a network handles communication transactions among a large number of network nodes connected to the network, it is important to maintain compatibility among all network nodes and identify network nodes that cause incompatibility whenever abnormal situations occur.
However, it has proved difficult to maintain network compatibility and/or to identify network incompatibilities for a number of reasons. In a large communication network, the hardware and software in the network nodes frequently may be supplied by different vendors. Also, network equipment vendors continually make incremental changes to their equipment to correct defects, to improve efficiency and speed, to add new capabilities, to meet new standards, and the like. Hardware and software updates in network nodes are frequently performed at local sites by local teams. It is possible, therefore, that a first portion of a communication network may be updated to a first hardware and software configuration, while a second portion of the communication network is updated to a second, and different, hardware and software configuration.
Frequently, there is no system in place to keep track of the hardware and software updates at each of the local sites. Furthermore, many large communication networks expand over time by incrementally adding new network nodes. The decisions regarding what types of hardware and software are to be used in a new network node may be made at the "sub-net" level, without centralized planning or control. Spotting an incompatibility problem may be made more difficult if the incompatibility is partial, that is, if network nodes can communicate with each other for some basic functions, but are unable to communicate with each other for more advanced functions or less frequently used functions. As a result, a large amount of manpower is spent maintaining compatibility, and identifying and resolving incompatibilities, in network nodes connected to a communication network.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a communication network system that provides information that may be used to maintain compatibility among network nodes in a communication network, to predict potential incompatibility problems, and to identify those network nodes that cause incompatibility if problems occur.
There are well-known network management system protocols, such as Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), that enable a network management system to collect network management information from nodes in a communication network. SNMP is explained in greater detail in The Simple Book, An Introduction to Internet Management (second edition by Marshall T. Rose), which is hereby incorporated by reference into the present application as if fully set forth herein.
Typically, a network management system comprises at least one network management station which manages one or more network nodes (called "managed nodes"). The management information is exchanged between the management station and the managed nodes. A unit of network management information is referred to as a "managed object." Managed objects that are related are defined in the Management Information Base (MIB). The MIB can be located in a managed node and accessed via a network management protocol, such as SNMP. The management station executes a network management program and each of the managed nodes contains an agent capable of exchanging network management information with the management station.
In a network management system, each managed node is viewed as having a plurality of "variables." By reading (polling) the managed modes to obtain the values of these variables, the management station can monitor the managed nodes. By remotely changing (writing) the values of these variables, a management station can control the managed nodes. Unfortunately, even though existing network management systems are able to read MIB information from network nodes, these systems do not provide organized information to maintain compatibility among the network nodes, to predict potential incompatibility problems, and to identify the network nodes that cause incompatibility if problems occur.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and methods in a communication network system that organize information, maintain compatibility among network nodes connected to a communication network, predict potential incompatibility problems, and identify network nodes that cause incompatibility if problems occur.